Moving On
by clairebear97
Summary: A flashback of the fire from Shane's POV. What exactly happened that night when Alyssa died in the fire? Even now, Shane still struggles to come to terms with her death, but we will he stay trapped in the past or will he learn to move on? Sorry for awful summary, it is my first fanfic so be nice! A huge thank you to my Beta XxXxAmyxXxX! Rated T, just because i am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So my first fanfic, be nice! Thank you to my amazing beta XxXxAmyxXxX! I love you! On with the show...**

Chapter One - Birthday Blues.

Shane P.O.V -

Today, is my 21st birthday. I was currently sat on the floor of the Glass House living room opening presents. I had decided against having a big party, much to Eve's disappointment. As long as I didn't have to deal with any damn bloodsuckers apart from Michael, it would be the best. Claire sat with her legs crossed next to me and Michael sat with Eve on the sofa, waiting for me to tear open each present, huge smiles on their faces.

"Okay, who's first?", I asked, eyes locked on the presents laying on the floor.  
Eve jumped up and began dancing, like a demented rabbit.

"Ooh, me, me, me!", She sang.  
Rolling my eyes, I picked up the present and began tearing the paper, slowly and carefully, knowing Eve could have put anything in the wrapping paper. I brought out the gift, which was a book. I was confused. Maybe Eve had mistaken me for Claire. I turned it over and a laugh escaped my lips. It was a recipe book.

"Now you can learn to cook something apart from chilli", Eve said, a grin plastered on her face.

Claire giggled beside me and with a smile, I flipped Eve off.  
"Bite me, chilli boy", Eve laughed.  
Claire handed me her present next, which was a t-shirt that read, 'Keep Calm and Kill Zombies'. Michael bought me a vampire game for the X-Box.

"You can do what you love best, kicking some vampire ass, without leaving the sofa", Michael said, grinning.  
We all burst into laughter. I smiled as I gazed around at all of them, at Michael and Eve cuddled together on the sofa and at Claire who was beaming at my side. My family. My real family but even then I couldn't help think that someone was missing. It was at times like this, I really missed Alyssa. Although it had been years, I always missed her. I missed how you could count on her to come up with the best presents ever and cheer me up. I couldn't let people know how I really felt. In Morganville, I was Shane Collins. The badass slacker who if  
showed any sign of weakness, it would be a death sentence in this damn town.  
"Thanks guys", I said, smiling at them.  
"No problem, dude", Michael replied, returning the smile.  
After sharing a couple of beers in celebration, I decided to try out the new game. I owed Michael one as it was awesome and I secretly pretended that every vampire, which I shot was either Myrnin, Oliver or Amelie. Of course, I didn't tell Claire that as I knew she would defend those bloodsucking freaks. Claire was sitting next to me on the sofa, flinching each time I shot a vampire on the screen. I laughed at her disgusted expression.  
"You know, I really don't know what you see in these games. Have you always been in to shooting zombies?", Claire spoke, flinching again.  
"Yep. Always. Lyssa used to call me, 'Shane of the dead'", I laughed.  
That one sentence brought back so many memories of me and Alyssa, playing the games at home when she was alive.  
'Oh great', I thought as I felt my eyes filling with tears.  
I quickly turned back to the tv screen but not before Claire had seen me. She slowly nestled into my shirt and spoke softly.  
"I'm sorry Shane. I know how much you miss her".  
I pulled back and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. God, I loved her. The way she understood everything and the way she always put others first, even if it almost got her killed. I leaned forwards and kissed her nose, gently.  
"Maybe it was just destiny...", I said.  
"What do you mean?", Claire asked, confusion written on her face.  
"Well, if Alyssa didn't die in the fire, I would never have met you. Jailbait".  
An adorable pink blush appeared on her face. "I love you Shane".  
"I love you too, jailbait".  
I leaned forwards, closing the gap between us and pressed my lips against hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close and she ran her fingers through my hair. We were both so lost in the moment, neither of us heard Eve and Michael enter the room.  
"Gee guys, get a room", Eve laughed.  
Claire jumped, quickly pulling back and blushed a deep shade of red. She looked so cute, it took all that I had not to kiss her again. I turned to Eve.  
"We have one and you know what? I think we'll need it tonight. Come on Claire", I said, standing up, pulling Claire with me from the sofa.  
Eve just rolled her eyes and stomped towards the kitchen, while Michael just looked disgusted. I chuckled, winked at him and pulled Claire upstairs for the best birthday present ever.

**A/N: I'd like 4 reviews on this chapter before i update which will probably be next tuesday or wednesday, if i don't get 4 i won't update, sorry...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I'm a bit annoyed. Over 80 people have viewed this story and only 3 reviews, come on? That is stupid. Now, i said 4 but i got 3 and decided to update, hoping that the new update would bring more reviews. I'll shut up now and let you read, so voila...**

The moment we reached Claire's bedroom, I slammed the door behind us and with a mischievous grin, pinned Claire against the wall. I gazed down at her, into her eyes, her gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes, which sparkled with lust. I'm sure that the lust was mirrored in my own eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close and her fingers desperately knotted into my hair. Our lips pressed together and the kiss was passionate, it just felt right. Claire and I, were meant to be together. Soulmates. If someone had told me that a few years ago, I would have laughed but now, nobody could deny that we belonged together. I lightly planted kisses all along her collarbone and skillfully, unbuttoned her shirt. God, I loved her. I needed her. I needed her now and with a smile, I guided us towards the bed.

**A/N: Use your imagination, guys :P**

Half an hour later, I lay on the bed, gasping for air. I stole a glance at Claire, who lay next to me.

"Wow", I chuckled, running my fingers through my hair.

Claire giggled. "You know, it's getting late. We should go to sleep...".

I propped myself up on my elbows, staring down at her.

"Aww...but we were having so much fun, jailbait".

I playfully lunged for her but she rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

"Damn", I muttered. She could be such a tease.

Sighing, I opened my arms as an invitation, which Claire gladly accepted. I watched as she nestled herself  
against my body. Claire had once told me, she felt safe sleeping with me but, the truth was that, I felt safe with her. The night-time was always the worst. The darkness played on my mind and made me see things, which I wanted to forget. Sometimes, I swore I heard Alyssa's screams as the house burned around her. I shuddered and attempted to push the thought to the back of my mind but, matter how hard I tried, it was there. With a sigh, I leaned over Claire's sleeping body, switched off the lamp and the room was plunged into  
darkness.

**A/N: Sorry, i know it is short but i needed a filler chapter before the action. Next chapter: The fire :D Okay, so i will update next week if i get 2 reviews? 2? Come on, guys that is nothing. Please, reviewing makes me want to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Memories

The next morning, I awoke to the delicious scent of bacon, wafting inside my room. Yawning, I followed my nose downstairs and into the kitchen, where I saw my mom at the stove.  
"Morning, Mom", I said, rubbing sleep from my eyes.  
She turned and glanced at me, wiping grease on her apron.  
"Well, good morning or should I say, afternoon?", Mom said, gazing at the clock on the wall before returning to the pan.  
"I'm making you a late breakfast, hunny".  
"Thanks. Hey, where's Lyss?", I asked, leaning over to grab the bacon.  
Mom slapped my hand away, a smile on her face. "She's in the living room".  
"Ok, thanks mom", I replied.  
I made my way into the living room, to find Alyssa curled up on the sofa, watching what seemed like a chick flick on the tv. The weird, love look she got while watching those films, was covering her face. She glanced up when I walked inside the room.  
"Shane of the dead! You're alive!", Alyssa exclaimed, before turning her attention back to the tv.  
"Hey", I said, and plonked next to her on the sofa, grabbing my X-box controller, my eyes drifting to the tv screen.  
'What the hell was she watching, anyway', I thought.  
It dawned on me that it was Twilight. I quickly leaned over, filled with horror and switched the channel to my zombie game.  
"Hey!", Alyssa shouted, jumping off the sofa.  
I lifted the remote over my head, knowing she couldn't reach and laughed as I watched her feeble attempts to retrieve it. Finally, she slumped back against the pillows, a scowl on her face.  
"I hate being short", She mumbled.

I laughed again and began shooting zombies on the screen, completely happy, but of course, Alyssa ruined it.  
"Monica came over today", She muttered, shyly.  
"Yeah?", I asked, pausing the game.  
"Yeah. She told me that you should 'watch your back'. Should..we be worried?", Alyssa asked, concern clear in her voice and expression.  
I shrugged. "Nah, Monica's all talk and no action, Lyss. Don't worry about it".

"Okay".

We sat in silence for a moment. I honestly felt worried at what Monica might do but, although I didn't care what happened to me, I  
didn't want my family brought into this, especially Alyssa. I don't want my family to suffer because Monica can't handle rejection. I  
absentmindedly fiddled with the controller as I watched Alyssa and I knew she was still worried. Her forehead was creased into a wrinkle  
and she was nibbling her nails, which she only did when she was nervous.  
"Alyssa, Ashley's here!", Mom shouted from the kitchen, making both of us jump.  
"Coming mom!", She called, before turning to look at me. "I'm going out with Ashley now, but I'm serious Shane, be careful. I have a bad feeling".

"Yeah, fun, Lyss", I replied.

She stared at me intently, eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Shane, I'm serious".  
"I know and there is no need to worry, honestly", I sighed, smiling at her and she managed a timid one in return.  
"Alyssa Collins!".  
Laughing, I motioned towards the kitchen. "You better go before mom pops a vein, screaming at you".  
Alyssa grabbed her backpack and leaned down, pecking my cheek, before skipping out the door.  
"Bye!", I shouted, as she slammed the door shut.  
I sat there, playing the game for a while, thinking about what Alyssa said. What the hell did Monica mean by, 'watch your back'?  
Shaking my head, I pushed the thought away. I was becoming too much like Lyss, always worrying for nothing. Yeah, that's what it was. Nothing. Nothing to worry about.  
"Shane, food!", Mom called.  
'Great, food always make's me feel better", I thought, jogging towards the kitchen.

**AN: So sorry for the wait! I had so many rehearsals but i got pneumonia so i can't rehearse but i can update Yaay! Thanks to my amazing beta! XxXxAmyxXxX**

**Review and review more! They encourage me to keep going! :D**


	4. DISCLAIMER

I just realized I haven't done any disclaimers!

Everything i have written in the past 3 chapters belongs to Rachel Caine! She is the most amazing author and i hope one day i can write like her! All rights To Rachel!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay! Things have just been hectic but the good news i shtat this story is nearly finished being written so i can publish much more often! I understand it was a long wait but i was still very sad about the lack of reviews :'( So, REVIEW! This chapter is not beta'd because i just wanted to publish it right away, so sorry for mistakes! Enjoy, this is the fire!**

Chapter 4, The day my life changed forever

It was about 12 when I heard Alyssa come in, but I was already in bed, like I had been doing for the past hour, waiting for sleep to come. Suddenly, a line of blinding light covered my face and I groaned and shielding my eyes with my pillow.

"Lyss, what the hell?" I hissed

"Gee, pissy much? I just wanted to say night… so, Night I guess"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I mumbled into my pillow

She laughed, "Love you, Shane"

"Love you too".

Finally, she closed the door, and my room was once again in darkness. I listened to Alyssa footsteps on the landing and her door slam shut, my mind reeling. I still couldn't get Monica's words out my damn head 'Watch you back, watch your back', what the hell did she mean? Sighing to myself, I tried to push it to the back of mind and get some sleep, finally darkness pulled me under and I slipped into a restless sleep.

It didn't feel like I'd been asleep for long, when I woke coughing and spluttering, my room black with smoke. I could hear a roaring and the room was so hot, too hot and I suddenly came to the awful realisation that my house was on fire. I rolled out of back and fell to the floor, my body racked with coughs and I frantically tried to call for help, in vain. The thick clouds of smoke blinded me and choked me and it was becoming harder to stay conscious, but I knew I had to get out so I crawled towards the landing, desperately gasping for air.

Before I reached the stairs, I saw a closed door in the corner of my eye. Shit, Alyssa.

The sound I heard next broke my heart, Alyssa let out a bloodcurdling scream which made my stomach lurch and I knew I had to get her out as soon a possible. I lunged for the door handle, but the metal was so hot that it burnt my hand and I fell back to the floor, gasping.

I scrambled to my feet and began banging on the door, screaming at the top of my lungs 'LYSS, OPEN UP! DAMN IT, OPEN THE DOOR! ALYSSA!'

But there was silence in return.

By now, my vision was becoming tunnelled and I was dizzy from all the smoke but I knew I had to carry on, for Alyssa. Tears rolling down my cheeks, I ran up and tried to bang down the door, but nothing happened. I tried and tried until I realised that the only thing I was achieving was a gigantic bruise. In desperation, I tried the door handle again but I couldn't hold on and the skin on my hand was becoming pink and raw. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind and throw me over their shoulder; a fireman. I thrashed and struggled against him, but his grip only tightened on my body.

I pounded on his back and managed to choke 'LET…ME...GO! MY SISTER IS IN...THERE! DAMN IT! LET...ME GO!'

But the man didn't listen and I knew I was outside when cold air bit at my face. I gasped deeply and the fireman let me down before jogging back into the house and I fell to the floor, retching.

I was approached by a group of concerned paramedics and one place an oxygen mask over my face and I gasped with relief at the increase in oxygen.

"Shane" A familiar voice called and I looked up to see the concerned face of Michael glaring down at me, I pushed the mask aside "Mike..." I croaked, "I have to…I have to save her" and I tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by the ambulance driver

Mike looked at me sympathetically, "Dude, you inhaled a lot of smoke, you have to stay still"

I shook my head, "I will save her"

With one final push, I sprinted towards the now, crumbling house ignoring the desperate shouts and pleas from my family and friends. I felt dizzy from all the smoke but I willed myself to carry on. I had to save my sister and nothing was going to stop me, apart from what I saw next. What I saw next stopped me dead in my tracks.

**A/N: Oooooh, cliffhanger! Sorry about that but next chapter shouldn't be long :) Agin, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! SPREAD THE WORD! TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THIS STORY! REVIEW :') **

**(sorry, i just feel like no one likes my story and i sometimes wonder why i bother if no one reviews :()**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so sorry for the wait, school has been hectic and so many rehearsals too and when I did get days off I had writers block! Ugh, so sorry guys! Remember to review :)**

A figure emerged from the smoke, carrying a bundle of blankets. A familiar, ghostly-pale hand hung limply over his arm, and he shouted for help.

"No!", I screamed and tried to lunge forward, but my view was blocked by a swarm of paramedics,police and fire fighters- my worst fear had come true...lyss was..she was...

Horror hit me like a bus. It was all too much and my knees folded beneath me and I fell to the floor, howling. I hugged my knees, rocking back and forth, muttering to myself over and over in disbelief

"No...no..no", I sobbed

My little sister had gone forever. I could never tease her again, never hear her contagious laugh, never see her smile that lit up the whole room. Why? Because she's dead, I killed her, I failed her and now I never got the chance. to apologize.

My vision was blurred with the tears that continued to stream down my face and the world swayed around me, I knew I was going to pass out, but I didn't fight it. I welcomed the darkness with open arms, at least if I was unconscious I couldn't feel this intense pain in my chest, right where my heart was. As I slipped deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, I whispered, "I love you, lyss..I'm sorry I failed you.."

I bolted up off the pillow, drenched in a cold sweat and as my eyes adjusted, I realized that I wasn't watching my house burn, I was safe in Claire's room.

She stirred slightly in her sleep and I pressed my lips to her forehead,gently. She looked like an angel when she slep and I couldn't help but see Alyssa in her features, they were both vulnerable, fragile and beautiful. I pulled her close to my chest, when I met Claire, I swore to protect her, I told myself that I wasn't going to relive that horrible night, I would never ever fail my Claire. Never.

I hugged Claire tight, my breathing calmer now, It was all a nightmare. Everything is fine, I had Claire and I knew that I am gonna be okay. I'm moving on.

**A/N: that was so bad I'm so sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and to all my lovely reviewers to say thank you you for all the support, I am taking one shot requests if you'd like (but no clyrnin!) leave your request in a review xx **


End file.
